kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Experiment
The Experiment is an artificial being created by Dr. Finkelstein, and is found in Kingdom Hearts II. It is one of the bosses at Halloween Town. Like the Guard Armor, the individual pieces of the Experiment's body are able to act on their own. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Dr. Finkelstein's puppet creation. Unlike Sally, it didn't have a heart — so it went to find one in the love that's bundled with all presents. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' To get Lock, Shock, and Barrel to leave him in peace, Dr. Finkelstein began making the Experiment as a playmate for them. He can be seen working on it during the first episode in Halloween Town. After seeing that Lock, Shock, and Barrel continuously drop the parts they are meant to bring him, and after many attempts to bring the creation to life, Finklestein believes the Experiment to be a failure and scraps the idea. But, just as he turns around to start new designs, the creation comes to life and attacks the doctor. Leaving Finklestein unconscious in his laboratory, the Experiment wanders out into the woods and into Christmas Town, where it stole Christmas presents from Santa Claus' workshop. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Halloween Town the second time, they are greeted with the sight of Jack collecting an armful of Christmas presents from the ground. As he is still wearing his "Santa Claus" outfit, they assume that he had stolen the presents to try Christmas once again. Santa believes that too, when Jack comes to return the presents, and he proposes that the only way to prove his own innocence is to track down the remaining presents and catch the real thief. After retrieving most of the presents from Guillotine Square in Halloween Town, the group thinks up a plan to lure the thief into a trap by planting a large load of presents in Christmas Tree Plaza, with themselves inside the largest box. Jumping out of the box when they hear it coming, they are shocked to see Finklestein's experiment, whom they believed to be stolen, standing there, attempting to steal the presents. After a difficult battle, the group subdue the Experiment and bring it back to the doctor. Santa Claus, after hearing about the Experiment, theorizes that the machine was probably looking for a heart. Dr. Finklestein agrees, stating that he did not give the creature a heart of its own, as he did with Sally. The creature was just hunting one down, believing that the joy of the presents would be enough to give it a heart. Fitting with the theme of the game, the Experiment seems to be an artificial Nobody, not having a heart but constantly hunting one down to become "whole." Strategy The Experiment acts similarly to Guard Armor and Opposite Armor in battle. While at first being one large enemy with a variety of attacks, it eventually separates into smaller enemies composed of different combinations of its parts. Little damage can be done to the parts individually, but the use of carefully timed Reaction Commands can bring it back together, and it can be defeated in this way. It uses combinations of laser and shockwave attacks against Sora, and uses wind-based attacks to knock back Sora, keep him airborne, or prevent him from attacking. The Kickspring Reaction command counters the Experiments attacks and is the only way to bring it back together to defeat it. Video Trivia *The Hostile Program, the Experiment, Hayner, Riku, and the Lingering Sentiment are the only five boss characters in the game who are not originally Disney or Final Fantasy characters, Heartless, or Nobodies, though the Hostile Program and The Experiment are based on Disney characters. These characters are located in the journal entries as antagonists, with red squares. *Although it is not technically a Heartless, the information given when the game is paused says to defeat Doctor Finkelstein's experimental Heartless. See Also * Dr. Finklestein Experiment, The Category:Halloween Town Category:Original characters Category:Disney characters